FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to prosthetic devices or artificial limbs, and more particularly, to a device for use either by below-knee or above-knee amputees.
The typical or normal walking cycle includes two phases: (a) stance or weight bearing phase and (b) swing phase. Stance phase initiates the instant the heel contacts the ground and terminates when the toes push off the ground (toe-off). Swing phase initiates at toe-off and terminates at heel contact.
It has been noted in prior art leg prosthesis that complete prosthetic restoration of normal functioning during "push-off" is difficult, if not impossible. A proprioceptive sense of knee position is necessary, as well as an active or responsive source of energy in the ankle.
The present invention will be understood to be directed toward a prosthetic leg which is inexpensive in construction and which may be removably secured to any one of a multiplicity of available prosthetic foot devices and whereby, upon placing a load thereon, initiates moments about the knee and ankle, respectively, to transform those respective moments and provide for an active source of energy about the ankle.
The method and construction of the invention is more fully described herein.